the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ameryl Hypericum
Ameryl was the Left Arm of The Imperium, twin sister to Imeryn, Imeryn being one of the God-Monarchs, and former lover of Highemperor, who was the ruler of the High Empire. She was originally the co-ruler of the Hypericum people before Imeryn ousted her and became sole ruler of the empire. Ameryl was exiled and in her exile Ameryl discovered the Philosophy of Nothing, changing who she was. She was introduced to The Imperium before she would eventually join its political ranks. Thanks to her possession of anti-power, she was able to rise quickly to power and eventually came to be an Arm of The Imperium where she was one of the three primary rulers of the Multiversal empire. She was forever haunted by her past, however. Both the love and sense of betrayal she harboured from both her sister and former lover, Highemperor. She came to both love and hate them. She is a woman of complex emotions and is eternally trying to figure out who she is. Though she is highly skilled in magic, her knowledge of anti-power is unmatched by anyone and has given her a great boon against her foes and led to the creation of the God-Killer. Aside from Highemperor and her sister, Ameryl also loves Peysiant Guril, has a deep friendship with Reimi Soulstar and a respect for Orien Aspurr who, as a gaje for Nothing, taught her much about who she is. She was made Left Arm of The Imperium by the mysterious Right Arm, who turned out to be Ameryl herself from another universe, the Hydriaverse. Ameryl was trapped within the Time-Lock at the end of the Time-Lock War, while her alternate self continued as Right Arm for The Imperium. Description Appearance Ameryl is considered to be exceptionally beautiful (albeit by the narcissistic Imeryn) and always wears gownsPan Post 23, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. She and Imeryn are identical twins, sharing the exact same facial features, but while Imeryn's hair is more purple, Ameryl's was more pinkPan Post 85, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. Sometime after her exile, however, Ameryl wanted to move on and become a new woman so she changed the colour of her long hair from pink to white using magic, mimicking the milk she was bathing in. As pink was still her favourite colourTales Post 6, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer. she would often continue to wear pink dresses and sometimes change her hair back to pink for a time. Her hair is normally long and free-flowing over her shouldersTales Post 12, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.Tales Post 4, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. She is under five-feetTales Post 3, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Attire The Imperium Attire When she became Left Arm of The Imperium, however, she started to wear a dress of bright yellow and black that was made of a leather-like material. This was essentially her uniformCatH Post 68, CatH Page 2, The Living Daylights, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Religion of Nothing Attire As a Pariṣā of the Religion of Nothing, she wore a simple, beige robe with bandage wraps around her legs. She did allow the indulgence of pink lipstick. Other Attire She has been known to wear other dresses. One such dress was pink and black to go with her pink hair and she wore a black bow to accentuate the black of the dress. Personality Ameryl was always pleasant and calm and filled with an obligation to kindness, the exact juxtaposition to her sister Imeryn. Having met Highemperor she was deeply affected and was deeply in love with him, as well as her sisterPan Post 83, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. She was also moved by the overtures of Peysiant Guril and had intended to marry her, even share her love with Imeryn, but the arrival of Peysiant Guril exposed the rift between the sisters. Imeryn's lust for power and dominance versus Ameryl's obliging, sharing nature. She abhors her sister's actions, especially the act of Powerplaying that she learnt from Highemperor, but wishes she had never opposed Imeryn to begin with, thinking it would have been easier to simply give inPan Post 109, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. After her defeat, Ameryl wanted to change her life and forget her past by becoming a new woman, capable and independentTales Post 2, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. That meant overcoming her love for her sister and Highemperor, leading her to abort the child she was pregnant with. Unfortunately she was never able to truly discard that love and she found that she would forever love Highemperor while simultaneously hating himPan Post 84, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Her quest to find who she truly is eventually led her to the Philosophy of Nothing and she came to believe that Nothing was all that awaited them upon death and while she believed that nothing was important as a result of that, she also believed that this existence is all that mattersTales Post 14, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. While she never lost her sense of kindness to others, her warped sense of morality would allow her to justify the deaths of millions for the sake of weapons testing. Yet rescue a stranger from death in the same instantCatH Post 69, CatH Page 2, The Living Daylights, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. She would feel guilt over many of her actions, but she saw that her role was a dutyTales Post 18, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from the Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Powers & Talents Magic She is able to use magic. Flight She can fly. Teleport She can use magic to teleport, even across the void of space. Barrier Shield She can create a magical barrier to shield her, and others, from external damageTales Post 8, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Detection Barrier Later in her life, she would have a detection barrier around her at all times that would detect the presence of anyone in her vicinity, even if they were cloaked or teleported in. Esoteria Main article: Esoteria Ameryl is able to store knowledge and memories as esoteria, a form of aether, allowing her to access the information or memory whenever she wants, without it being stored in her brain - which is limited by normal biological capacity. Talents Philosophy of Nothing See also: Philosophy of Nothing When at a low, Ameryl arrived at the El'Psassment Wat where she studied the Religion of Nothing and gained new insights and understanding of her role in the Multiverse. Martial Arts Nunchuk Ameryl studied martial arts in the use of nunchaku under the tutelage of Chuck NorrisChuck Norris article, Wikipedia. so that she would be able to use Mors Dei, which were originally crafted as nunchaku. His technique was dubbed 'nunchuk' and the nuncakus used were icons of nuns with Chuck's face. Possessions Space Yacht Ameryl was allocated a space yacht upon her exile, along with a retinue(citation needed), but she soon sold it, and all other connections to her old life, after she stayed on Oeurwoud. Anti-Power Ring Ameryl has an anti-power ring made from the remnants of Mors Dei. The ring contains anti-power and can shield her against any advanced powers. It will not protect her from mundane attacks, such as a punchTales Post 16, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Ameryl's Locket See also: Esoteria Ameryl keeps a locket on her person, within which is stored esoteria that can be retrieved at any moment with her powerful magic. Esoteria are memories or informations stored as aether so that limited brain capacity is no longer a hindrance. History Tales from The Imperium The Story of Ameryl Main article: The Story of Ameryl Shortly after being exiled from Hypericum by her twin sister, Imeryn(citation needed), Ameryl and her entourage arrived on the planet Oeurwoud. As a popular tourist destination, they abode in Aggran Forest where Ameryl experienced a new lease of life away from the prying eyes of the court. She came to the conclusion that her aide, Harold Haroldson, was spying on her for her sister and she dismissed him. After that she then dismissed her entire retinue and became independent. She sold all of her possessions and went on a journey to find truth. Then she arrived in New Sima and travelled to its sister-city El'Psassment where she fell upon the El'Psassmet Wat. She joined the Pariṣā for the Religion of Nothing so she could find herself and understand the way of Nothing. She could experience Nothing but was unable to hold her concentration when tested by Gaje Hash as he farted loudly in a meditation class. She fled the smell and met with an old falleen gaje in the garden where he had been sweeping the cobblestones. He revealed his name to be Orien Aspurr. He tried to advice her by telling the story of how he had to learn mind over body techniques to relieve himself of a falleen disability where he would constantly emit pheromones. She left him when she saw Peysiant Guril in the wat but Ameryl was trying to shake her past, including old loves. She went to her room to bathe in milk and nutmeg, hoping to rejuvenate her skin. She decided to change the colour of her hair and though she still loves pink she uses aether to change it to the same white as the milk. It was then that Peysiant Guril had walked in and admired the change. Without further talk Peysiant Guril initiated sexual contact and Ameryl returned it, despite wanting to leave the past behind her. Months had passed and Ameryl is analysing the relationship she has with Peysiant Guril and understood it wasn't helping her to move on. After a kiss on the sleeping Peysiant's head, Ameryl left but as she got outside she is met with Orien Aspurr. He doesn't believe she has failed in her learning of the Path but that she is leaving for the right reasons, which encouraged herTales Post 7, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. She joined a group of space gypsies that travelled from place-to-place and met a mechanic there named Reimi Soulstar who accepted her as she was with no questions. He taught her engineering and she enjoyed the experience. Together with others from the flotilla they travelled and went explored many planets for the sake of adventure until she and Reimi came to the planet Dreidos belonging to The Imperium. They went through The Imperium's Dream Gate and found the Dream Hub before they went to explore Dreidos' sister planet of another reality, named Deidos. When they arrived, however, they found the planet to be reduced to molten slag. She used a barrier to keep her and Reimi protected but it is drained away by some unknown force. They were then transported to an alien vessel named The Space Orca and its captain, Space Orca. Space Orca showed them around his space whale ship while also explaining that The Imperium was forced to destroy Deidos to contain an infestation of the deadly Darke Spawn creatures. Reimi went off to find a new flotilla to join while Ameryl ventured into the space of the Galactic Empire of the Milky Way and found herself on the planet Algernon. In the Waterfall-view Restaurant she was met by a stranger named Morthrandur who handed her a set of nunchakus he said are named Mors Dei. He explained that they contain anti-power and were once stolen from Atlantis on Earth by Count Desmond. He reveals a possible future of hers when she may join the lesser of two great empires and make them strongerPan Post 58, Pan Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. She then travelled further into high class society and became a resident of Ampersand where she bought a manor and set up the Cloud Break Reserve wine, which became an instant hit. She took two young protégés under her care, Marianne and Suzanna de Myste. At one party they met with a grigori named Gadreel who both claimed to be and not to be a spy to confuse them. The party was interrupted by Kaptin Kwanza and his bandit followers. She decided to allow the robbery to happen, not wanting to enforce her own sense of morality on others. In the crowd of nobles she realises there are two of Highemperor's wives, one being Fantina Clémence Dujardin from Ampersand's richest district of Newsom. The men and the women were separated, Gadreel now on the opposite side of the room to Ameryl. When Oliver tried to take Gadreel's pendant, Gadreel refused to hand it over and Oliver requested support from his guardian, Mr Slick. But rather than fight, Gadreel ran off. Ameryl had to stand up to Mr Slick instead and revealed her power over magicTales Post 13, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. In the past Ameryl had learnt to use nunchaku in the ways of nun-chucks by the legendary warrior Chuck NorrisChuck Norris article, Wikipedia.. She wielded Mors Dei against Mr Slick, able to null all attacks with the anti-power contained within the nunchaku. Even when he transformed his glove into a sword imbued with void magic, the anti-power continued to null all attacks. In light of this, he vowed to be better prepared for her next time and he left, with Oliver. Gadreel returned and offered that Ameryl should join him in those he spies for. She agreed and Highemperor's two wives, Fantina and Aurorielle, wanted to visit too. Suzanna and Marianne refused to be parted from their mentor so they all, together, went to The ImperiumTales Post 14, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Gadreel took them to Tress where they spent time aboard the Great Eiyill, a spacestation orbiting the planet, and the bar of The Gazer, a dome section of the station to observe the planet below. Ameryl is reminded of the Highemperor by The Imperium, except the Imperium finds more solutions to problems than war and conquest. Gadreel reveals that research on the nunchakus, Mors Dei, was going well and they discovered the anti-power within and how they could utilise it on a massive scale. He also confessed that his pendant just contained a family photograph and was only precious to him. Ameryl decided to join The Imperium in its politics branch and not the intelligence branch that Gadreel was in. Suzanna de Myste returned home and was given Ameryl's property, while Marianne joined Ameryl in the politics branch of The Imperium. Ameryl was initially surpassed in power by Marianne, who became a pop star to build up her public image. Reimi Soulstar also joined The Imperium as a scientist. But Ameryl eventually became governor of the Milky Way before her ties to the research branch and the newly created God-Killer promoted her all the way to Arm of the Imperium. She took command of the powerful weapon and capture the god named Kavilli with itTales Post 15, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Before she became the Left Arm, Ameryl was summoned to a meeting aboard The Space Orca, where she met her old acquaintance, Space Orca, and the mysterious Right Arm of The Imperium. She was shocked to discover that the Right Arm was actually Ameryl from another universe, the Hydriaverse, and that she intended to make Ameryl the new Left Arm. Clear and the Hopeless TBA Shades of an Empire Main article: Shades of an Empire Ameryl was met aboard The Lamb, Ameryl's personal flagship, by High Legatifex Astrid and Kleo the Summermaid as representatives of the High Empire. Astrid was tasked with hunting down the rebel known as Indigo Shade, who had been reported within Imperium space. Kleo turned out to be a fellow hypericumite and one that believed Ameryl should be considered the true queen of Hypericum after Imeryn sacrificed all of the people within the nation but Ameryl couldn't see herself as any better. Astrid and Ameryl flirted with each other, which was just an extension of the political banter going on between them and, to Ameryl, a game. She agreed to allow the High Empire to pass through Imperium territory but she would escort them from her ship. The Lamb used an astral plane to travel to the Briggan Star System where reported indicated the presence of Indigo Shade. After they were unable to detect life forms on the only planet in the system, Briggan, the supergiant red star imploded into a supermassive black-hole, the work of Indigo Shade, that not only threatened the system but the entire Brontax Galaxy and the trillions of lives that lived there. Concerned with their own survival, Astrid suggested that all ships could follow her into Tartarus. Only The Imperium crew would have been able to survive otherwise, using their portal technology. Two of the Greater Omega Ships were lost as one fell into the black-hole while another was slice in two by the edge of the Tartarus gate. One of the High Imperial ships was also partially destroyed with one bulk piece falling through the gate. The Lamb was last, with Kalor Varkesh, and Locrete Bastelle Andralain had to use the tractors upon a mysterious presence within Tartarus to pull the ship throughTales Post 5, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Drawn by the presence of many powerful ships, Memnoch came to The Lamb and caused a high pitched noise that caused pain and incapacitated the crew. Ameryl was shielded by the power of her anti-power ring, something she had had fashioned from the remains of Mors Dei. She struck a bargain with him, despite his intimidating presence, and agreed she would grant him infinite souls in return for Imperium possession over a Hell-domain. He agreed and she granted him a micro-world where civilisations rose and fell in minutes and all of its souls were Memnoch's to devourTales Post 16, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Tales from The Imperium References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tales Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magic Characters Category:Rulers Category:Follower of Nothing